reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LyHungViet
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:LyHungViet page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Quick Question Hello - Hey, since you're so good at finding info on the Chinese characters, maybe you could help me out. I have a pic of the guy who's the dealer at the Blackjack table in the Blackwater Saloon (downstairs from the player's safehouse) and he's definitely Chinese, but other than that, I know nothing else about him. Well, except that he tries to entice me to play by calling me a "handsome Blackjack player" whenever I pass the table. But I have no idea what his name could be? Any chance you might know it? If not, no biggie, but you seem like the person to ask. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I put up the Blackjack dealer in place of Wong Bing on the Chinese Immigrants page. :Cheers! ::Well, I still haven't found his name, but I do have some quotes: ::"You look like a Black player, a handsome Blackjack player! Yes!" ::"These cards are ready for your hand! Yes!" ::He seems to say "Yes!" after almost everything... :D ::- JackFrost23 05:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I replaced the pic you posted of Sam Wah with one that's a bit bigger and has more light. You can now clearly see his facial features and hat he's wearing. Hope you like it. ;) -JackFrost23 20:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Single/Multiplayer gang confusion LyHungViet, {C}I noticed the issue this morning with the Treasure Hunter page where your edits were undone due to a distinction between the single player gang and multiplayer playable characters. When there's confusion like this over the intent of a page, I think it's good to add some clarifying text so that others don't waste effort doing the same thing in the future. I've made some text changes to a few pages to try to help clarify this distinction. If you have a chance, I'd appreciate your feedback on whether you think they are helpful. I wrote a section on Hobbes talk page detailing what I did. I'd like to do the same to other similar pages if it's helpful. 2ks4 22:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Andrea Muller Quote Mate, it's no problem. I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of all the quotes from Red Dead Redemption. I constantly find myself watching the cut-scenes on Youtube so I can make sure I'm right. It's no problem. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Laundry No worries, man, I'm with you and Link, I think the pic should be on the page. I defended keeping a pic of Walpi, Arizona on the Torquemada page for the same reason: It's clearly an inspiration for the in-game version. Hopefully I can get Hobbes to see it as that and we can have the trivia bit AND the pic. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Black Elk Tribe I deleted the Black Elk Tribe page and blocked the user. Thank you for catching that this morning. 2ks4 15:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Lee Sin-Lung Hey, LyHungViet An anonymous user recently created an article for a character known as Lee Sin-Lung. I don't know if he exists, and, to be honest, I doubt he does as the article was created by a vengeful anonymous user (Former user who created an article, it got deleted but was eventually created again). Since you seem to be most knowledgeable when it comes to Asian characters in the game, I was hoping that you would know if this guy is real. And if he is, could you write the article? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for telling me that. I've just now deleted the article. By the way, it's good to have someone knowledgeable on this subject, so thanks a lot for the help. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Chan Chut Hello again, LyHungViet. Sorry for bothering you again, but while playing Free-Roam today I stumbled upon a new Chinese immigrant. His name is Chan Chut, and if you've seen him before or are able to get anymore information on him, that would be great. From what I remember of him, he looks quite similar to Thao Long. Thanks, and sorry for the bother. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :He killed me in Free-Roam. I did find him in West Elizabeth, specifically Blackwater. However, this was in Free-Roam so he may be located elsewhere during singleplayer. :Also, I may have found another Chinese immigrant. Tell me if he sounds familiar: He looks nearly identical to Lee Siu-Lung, but he doesn't wear a cap. All attempts to get him to kill me have failed, as he doesn't become hostile; he simply flees the area. This guy could just be Lee Siu-Lung without a hat, but I'm pretty sure he's a new guy. I'll try and get his name and I'll try to get a picture of Chan Chut. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, mate! Well, to be honest, I'm not actually from Ireland. I was born in Canada, but raised in a very British enviroment. My dad and his side of the family are all from Belfast, Northern Ireland and left during The Troubles. Sorry if I lead on that I was from there, but that's the way I talk/write. You can even ask Jack. I've played Xbox with him and he'll tell you that after getting owned a few times I'll yell out the occasional "Bollocks!" Which, honestly, doesn't sound as great with a Canadian accent... Either way, when I can scrounge up the money to move to the UK, I won't be moving to Dublin. I'll stick with Northern Ireland, even if it's filled with religious nutters that constantly fight... Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Marston A.K.A. Jack did respond, he just responded on his own talk page. I'll also remove the protection, as I don't agree with its placement. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New User Hey! I know you left the message on 2ks4's talk page, so I hope I'm not being as rude as I think I am, but when I edited your post, I just removed the link to the article you requested to be deleted. The whole of your post, regarding the new user and potential problems that may come from him, still stands. While I understand that he's probably trying to help, problems could come out of this. I believe I've seen his type before and after a contribution or two is removed, he'll become upset, vandalise, get banned, repeat, get permabanned. It's the cycle of life on a wiki. I guess I just wanted to tell you that I agree with your post and my deletion of that article doesn't make it invalid anymore. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so I hope it makes sense. Sorry :S Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I got my eyes peeled. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Enhancement You're going to town with my Image Enhancement category - nice job! I created that because I saw all the work Hobbes and Jack were doing with images and realized there was no good way to identify which pages needed help. I'm also planning to order an HDMI capture setup today so I can get some high quality captures myself. Thanks for the assist. 2ks4 16:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, ammo shows up in inventory like anything else so it should get the same treatment as the animal items, for example. For consistency, it should probably get an infobox like the animal items with picture on top, then fields for the weapons that use it and the price in stores. I just added a note to that effect in my "list of things work on." : 2ks4 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : For the bounty targets, I think the category should be added. I believe Jack mentioned he was planning to rework those pages to have an actual image on top, then the poster below. The Revolver bounties definitely need it since most of them default to the "Bad Bessie" poster. : 2ks4 21:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned him and another. Thanks for telling me. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) NAT3, Revolver, and "Boosting" Do you know why you have NAT3 (ISP, Router, etc.)? I've always had NAT2, but when I first started multiplayer I would have connection issues for a portion of the sessions I joined, sometimes ultimately ending up in a Free Roam by myself. My router was ancient, but since I could play just fine much of the time I didn't suspect it. Eventually I switched to a much newer router and the connection issues went away - only very rarely will I be bumped out of a session now. From some of your recent work here, it seems like you actually have Red Dead Revolver. If so, and if you're interested, I just wanted to note that a couple of users have commented recently on two types of Revolver pages that could use some work: the weapon pages could use a facelift to get the same infobox setup as for the Redemption weapons and several of the walkthrough pages have never been created. Regarding the latter, Hobbes had started a fresh set of pages under the Revolver Missions category, I believe with the intent of replacing the original walkthroughs. Hopefully this doesn't come across as "tasking" you - that's not the intent - you've just been so busy here recently that I'd hate for you to run out of things to do (and you did say you were bored). :-) And about that, regarding your comment on my talk page, don't worry - no one here would accuse you of boosting for achievements when everything you're doing is good. The only down side to racking up a lot of edits is that it fills up the recent history. If you were "A Wikia contributor" that would be a pain since we'd need to review all those, but when the edits are from a name that can be trusted it's easy to skip through them. 2ks4 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Missions Hey, LyHungViet! I really hope this doesn't sound as rude as I think it does, but if you're planning on writing articles for Revolver missions, could you stick to the way I started? The Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough article is a system I don't like and would much prefer if Revolver missions were written just like Redemption missions. So, just an article and then the "Revolver Missions" category. Again, I'm sorry if this comes across as rude. I started the articles like that but my PlayStation 2 stopped working and I was unable to continue. I also hope it doesn't sound selfish that I want you to do it my way, but I just think it conforms better with the other articles. Thanks, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing Hey, LyHungViet. It's no bother and that's perfectly fine. You followed my format (which I took from the Redemption mission pages) great. I'll try to get my old PlayStation working again and I'll be watching Youtube videos in order to help you get these Revolver articles up and running. You've been a colossal help! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Might I ask what system you play on? Thanks. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 00:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Congrats, mate! Also, just use the Redemption weapon template for now. We'll figure out if we need to make a new one soon. As for myself, in roughly 10 days I'll be landing in London, then heading to Belfast! I'm getting pretty excited now. I kind of get worried when I read stuff like this, however. I'll be gone 16 or so days, so I can only help you with this for a couple more days. But obviously Jack and 2ks4 will help. Thanks for telling me and again congrats! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Some things (weddings, for example) are important to focus on. Congratulations and I hope it goes smoothly. If RDR had existed when I got married I might have been tempted to just hold the ceremony virtually in a private Free Roam session to keep it simple (though I'm sure that wouldn't have gone over well with the in-laws). :-) : 2ks4 09:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hallo :) Thinking about Revolver while on your honeymoon? Get your priorities straight, man! :-) Regarding contact - if I remember, I'll send a message to your PSN account with contact info (or you can do the same). Just send me a reminder if I forget. 2ks4 (talk) 09:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Articles Well, to be honest, I haven't attempted to create a page in awhile so I haven't come across the problems you're having. For a while I was having a problem where the code for an added picture would appear at the bottom of the page code no matter where the cursor was placed on the page. That was annoying, but I didn't get a blank page... Perhaps these are byproducts of some new changes they've implemented - such as the new profile page, for instance... I'll keep an eye on it when I do create a page next... Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo rifle cheers for putting my bit about the 45-110 metallic into better words (Cjbeattie 20:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) The buffalo rifle is based on Quigely's rifle there for it will be chambed in his guns caliber which is 45-110 metallic :) (Cjbeattie 20:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) Yes,it has the same venier sight,the same global sight wich was rare,the same double set triggers wich was rare,the 34 inch barrel (standads had a 30 inch barrel),and the barrel shape is octagon in stead of circlular the only diffrences is a slight darker colour on the end of the butt and and a gold plate on the but that says MQ(matthew quigley)other wise it is exactly the same. (Cjbeattie 20:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) jack was'nt being serious:)thanks for not slating me (Cjbeattie 22:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) They said its is not based on Quigleys rifle because it does not have MQ on the side and in real life would not fire 45-110 mettalic (it fires 50-90 as its a Sharps 1874 long range and as its called the buffalo rifle it will fire a big bore bullet (50-90 sharps).but it is a moddeled replica of the gun with the copied mods. (Cjbeattie 19:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) Dead links I saw that you removed some "dead links" from the The Traitor page. I just wanted to let you know that in general red links are not a bad thing - they're used to identify new pages that people think need to be created. There's a report at specifically for the purpose of identifying such pages (the report has some issues, as you'll see, but I've been cleaning it up little by little so that it's original purpose can be better realized). This wiki is pretty mature, so we don't have many red links, but since the Revolver section is still underpopulated it's normal to have some there. One good example is Twin Rocks (Revolver) - I've changed existing links on Revolver pages that go to Twin Rocks, which is inappropriate, to Twin Rocks (Revolver) so that they'll be ready when that page is created. As you're creating new Revolver pages, it's a good idea to make such red links yourself to serve as a reminder of pages to create later - that way you don't have to go back and hunt down link opportunities when those pages are eventually created. 2ks4 (talk) 23:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I found her name Hung ly i found her name it's Madam Francis. -Dragonhunter 2336 .p.s both edits are mine, i forgot to sign in, again. Who knows I don't know, it is possible npcs call other npcs by there names, we probly never stayed around long enuff, but i stayed there for about five minutes when they said that. -Dragonhunter 2336 I can I can delete the slade page. Dragonhunter 2336 06:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok thats fine. Dragonhunter 2336 10:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Should we? Should we also delete the dead horse page, because peaple get the idea to mod, which would explain ALOT of modding, hacking and cheating. Dragonhunter 2336 11:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Horse name Um, what would be a good name for my war horse in your native langauge? Dragonhunter 2336 14:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just asking What would it say if i put rong after quan nhan? Dragonhunter 2336 14:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, how would it be said in your language though? Dragonhunter 2336 15:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That Will Do Yeah that will do, thanks! Dragonhunter 2336 15:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey lyhung remember me?anyway i see this guy at the saloon in blackwater at the blackjack table who looks like a chineese guy who his name i dont know but if you find it out please send it to me in a message. i am confused about something... i am confused about why i am not supposed to put the trivia on the page "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?". If not there, do I put it elsewhere, or not at all, what do I do? Because I am new to this wikia and I apoligise if I have done somthing i was not suppost to. Would it be okay to put the trivia on the Sawed-Off Shotgun page? Garrec3 18:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Garrec3 RE:Shotgun trivia Sorry :S Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) it uses 50-90 not 45-110 whitch is what quigly uses. confo from rockstar Re:Civil War What we've got here is failure to communicate. Some men you just can't reach... So, you get what we had here last week, Which is the way he wants it ! Well, he gets it ! N' I don't like it any more than you men. Look at your young men fighting Look at your women crying Look at your young men dying The way they've always done before Look at the hate we're breeding Look at the fear we're feeding Look at the lives we're leading The way we've always done before My hands are tied The billions shift from side to side And the wars go on with brainwashed pride For the love of God and our human rights And all these things are swept aside By bloody hands time can't deny And are washed away by your genocide And history hides the lies of our civil wars D'you wear a black armband When they shot the man Who said "Peace could last forever" And in my first memories They shot Kennedy I went numb when I learned to see So I never fell for Vietnam We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all That you can't trust freedom When it's not in your hands When everybody's fightin' For their promised land And I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war Look at the shoes you're filling Look at the blood we're spilling Look at the world we're killing The way we've always done before Look in the doubt we've wallowed Look at the leaders we've followed Look at the lies we've swallowed And I don't want to hear no more My hands are tied For all I've seen has changed my mind But still the wars go on as the years go by With no love of God or our human rights and all these dreams are swept aside By bloody hands of the hypnotized Who carry the cross of homicide And history bears the scars of our civil wars We practice selective annihilation Of mayors and government officials For example to create a vacuum Then we fill that vacuum As popular war advances Peace is closer I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh And I don't need your civil war I don't need your civil war I don't need your civil war You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war I don't need one more war I don't need one more war Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway? Hi LyHungViet, how can I delete all the comments an a blog post. Hi Ly Hung, I would like to delete all the comments from a blog post dated July 3, 2011. I didn't intend for the post to be a discussion and it is causing conflict as names are being mentioned that are not accurate. Innocent people do not need their names in the dirt. Please tell me how to remove all comments. Thank you very much. Red Dead Cheaters 20:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand that you are not supposed to remove comments and that is fine. It does not affect me. I just feel bad for that Hit-Hard guy. Also I keep my language clean for everybody. Some Anon user used Profane words several times in a couple of comments. No that I know this language is OK I will openly refer to peole with that kind of language in future posts. Thanks you Red Dead Cheaters 21:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Would you classify calling some a "bitch" as inappropriate? The comments by the anon do just that and it is still there. If it's ok I will respond in the same manner. I happy to help :) I know people like him : They creating accounts only to vandal in wikis!, I'm a rollback user on GTA wiki, so I dealt with many guys like him :) -- Ilan xd 19:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie-Trivia Hey man, the last parts of Bonnie's trivia section are relevant to the article?: eye color?, same clothes in both the multiplayer and singleplayer? She doesn't appear as an undead? Just asking :) -- Ilan xd 14:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I removed this trivia -- Ilan xd 17:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Funny People LMAO... that was so effin' great. XD Every time I saw another block box I started cracking up. General sauce chicken?? WTF, are people really that retarded? hahaha... I'll be laughing for a minute after that one. Thanks Hung! XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll read any and all stupidity related to this wiki. It makes me giggle. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Test message... I don't know if this will work, or if this is just going back to finish the kill... lol. Let's hope for the former. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dragonhunter I would like anything involving Dragonhunter brought to my attention, please. I am keeping a personal eye on him in order to see if i can curb his annoying authoritarianism. Thanks. - JackFrost23 18:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear LyHungViet I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Fist of Dollars :( Sorry I didn't catch you before you left! Hope you and your wife are able to sleep off that jet-lag as soon as possible. However, I don't recommend that you do that by sleeping on the floor! :P Talk soon. "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fun, Fun, Fun Chao, Hung. :D hahaha... I guess some people just don't get it, do they? :P I went to your talk page and was sad I couldn't see his wordsmithing... XD *shakes head* Some people, man... I agree! I need to learn some more Viet next time you're around. :) Good luck with the whole sleep thing, by the way. She can be a fickle mistress. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 05:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LyHungViet I'm trying to put a picture on the Mummies page but I cant't seem to be able to upload it in the template:User/characterbox. Could you perhaps give me some instructions as to how I can upload it? ''Fist of Dollars Thats what I was trying to do as there was no picture showing a mummy so throught I would put one in. Why is that bad? Is it allowed? Well if it is showing John about to kill a Mummy thats the one Dear LyHungViet I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Banditos page Chao ! hey can you change the photo at the banditos page because somebody put a photo of a rebels pointing a gun at John Marston Cam On Em (UTC)Razor-6-1 Im back Im backkkkkkkkkkk for good You guys block the anon ass that is deash didn't you? Dragonhunter 2336 06:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal No problem :D -- Ilan xd 13:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear LyHungViet Is there a way to contact all the posses/clans on this wiki, Then I say posses I mean the ones from the Posses Category page, you see according to the page there are 1922 posses/clans on this wiki. I dont know what the average clan member number are but if each clan has 8 members in there posse that would equal to 15,376 people. Now the facebook Campaign is going alright with over 200 members but it needs to be higher so do you or any of the admins on this wiki know of a way for contacting all of the clans on this wiki, like leaving them a message or something. Plus if the Campaign did happen to work this wiki would be booming again, but thanks for your time Fist of Dollars Talkpage locked Hey Ly, Its locked, Cant write, not just me :) Quotebox So, I was tweaking templates the other day, and I mentioned to Jack that our quotes needed a little more punch. The quotes all kind of blended in with the page, and if a user didn't know the quotes were there, they'd probably miss them by skimming down the page. I'm a fan of the quotebox style, but Jack wanted to tweak it a little more and get everyone's opinion. I think the style is in, but what we're concerned about is the color. I love red (my favorite color, actually), but I dunno - I'm just not digging it on the pages for some reason. Jack told me to message you and ask your opinion. Let me know something! :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 07:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Ly, Being rude to me is hardly necessary. I was not on a "big quest" to "save Dragonhunter's ass." Please look at Dragonhunter's user page. You'll see that he currently has an image of John Marston riding Applejack with the footer "Problem haters?" He was obviously doing a similar thing at the time. Plus, there's something you failed to take into consideration. Legends gang re-uploaded "File:Images(1).jpg" on 31 December 2011. Dragonhunter uploaded the image in question, and added the footer "Problem?" on 13 December 2011. Care to explain to me how the fuck he tried to frame Legends gang a month before Legends gang even uploaded the image? You did make a mistake, Ly. I've made them as well. There's absolutely no need to be rude to me for correcting it. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliments, Ly. It certainly was beneficial working on this wiki alongside you. :And, for the record, I do understand that you took the facts into consideration and made a decision that you felt was justified. Maybe, like you were saying in chat earlier, a second opinion was needed. :Take care, mate. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Looking for a Posse Howdy Partner, I'm new to these parts and I was looking for a posse I could possibly join. Now you seem to be a big player in these parts, do you have any suggestions? TheUknownHorseman 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Miss ya... Hope everything's going well. :/ "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 13:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah? Having a good one I hope. You still going to get us some pics? :) : It's going alright - I wish I had way more time to edit though - school has been KILLING me for the past two weeks. Hope to see you around sometime. : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 22:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Ly, Im sorry for how boring i was in chat, Im in a horrible mood and nothing is going right this week. Its great to see you around ::Can you join chat again? [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) BTW Ly did you ever play GUN? What did you think of it? Spawny0908 (talk) 19:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: BTW Yeah see I told you it was good despite it's flaws! I wish they'd make a sequel but no talk so far. Spawny0908 (talk) 00:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You Planning On Using Those? Ly, you posted a number of pics to the wiki, but haven't used them anywhere that I can see? Do you plan to in the near future? - JackFrost23 18:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, done. :- JackFrost23 19:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tumbleweed Ly, did you even actually read some of that stuff? Yeah, not all of it is gold, but some of it is legit. The bit about the bats, and targeting the graves with Dead Eye and the clock still working - as just a few quick examples I came up with simply scanning the text, just so we're clear - are all things that can be found in the game and are thus "factual" as you'd like to put it. Therefore, they shouldn't have been removed without some kind of talk page discussion. I know you know this, but you deliberately decided not to do it. I find your increased passive-aggressive behavior lately to be a tiresome bore. And I am especially astonished with some of the snide remarks you've directed at the admins. Are you looking for a fight? Because it really seems like you are. And I think we both know that you being "the only one who does anything around here" is far from true, don't we? Why would you say something like that if not to start an argument? Why don't you take this opportunity to get it all off your chest and tell me what your beef is all about? And don't try and act like you're the victim here, you have been pushing people's buttons for quite a bit now. Let's hear it. - JackFrost23 17:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Y'know, Ly, I've started and trashed 3 different responses to you in the last week because I just can't get my thoughts coherent enough to deal with whatever it is you have a problem with. :I also know that you won't actually read what I write and will instead make up what you think I'm saying and respond to that instead (all of this "Holy Trinity" nonsense makes that abundantly clear). :So, if you intend to leave, please, just go. You've quit in the past and then come back around and now you're insulting the site staff, making really boneheaded edits and leaving comments you know will draw attention. :And since it seems like attention is what you want, might I suggest you find it elsewhere? Because I'm giving you no more of mine. :- JackFrost23 22:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and now I get a guilt trip to go with everything else? ::Nice and smooth, Ly, nice and smooth. ::- JackFrost23 21:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Ly, I want you to stop talking to me. :::- JackFrost23 02:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Here, Let Me Help You With That Well, I specifically asked you not to talk to me anymore and you violated that immediately by putting this on my talk page: :::: Oh don't worry, boy. I'm washing my hands of all this shit. :::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So, in an effort to make sure that you abide by this, I will give you a 3-day block. If I see another message from you on my talk page after that, I will upgrade you directly to an indefinite block. I don't know what made you decide to manufacture an argument with the site staff, and then me personally, and I'm not interested in the whys and wherefores. I hope you work out whatever it is in your life that made you come to be so hostile with us. We all liked you and I never thought I'd be doing this... Goodbye, Ly.